


Dean Is All Smiles

by Aristathelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas gets so turned on by it, Happy Dean, I just want my babies happy, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is when it started. The first touch to his cock had Dean smiling in relief, his eyes closed, head tipping back in unrestrained bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Is All Smiles

There were many things that Castiel had anticipated when he had first engaged in a sexual relationship with his charge. The protectiveness, initial awkwardness and Deans need to let go had been expected. The smiling had not.

When this thing had started between them, Cas had been fairly uncertain as to what it was he liked, so they had tried it all. The tamer things had come first. Dirty talk, pet names, and basic marital aids had been introduced. Castiel had loved two out of the three.

That had been followed by bonding, roleplay and specific… garments. Castiel found that one could hold a fondness for a lot of different aspects of sexual congress.

But Castiel noticed this early on in their experimentation.

“Oh Cas… You’re so good, baby, so hard.” Deans’ declaration was punctuated by a rough groan and his fingers twisted themselves in the blue silk binding his wrists. Cas rewarded the statement by dragging the dripping head of his cock over a pebbled nipple, breathing out a quiet moan when Dean pressed into the touch.

“That’s it. Yes…”

Dean was positively quivering, harsh exhalations panted out of spit slicked, reddened lips. And that is when it started. The first touch to his cock had Dean smiling in relief, his eyes closed, head tipping back in unrestrained bliss. Castiel's breath stopped, his cock jerking in reaction to the blinding smile he received. Cas had decided then and there that he couldn’t wait anymore. He’d spread Dean’s legs and pressed into his come-slick hole.

Castiel had come to love how Dean’s fucked out body would still cling to him, their rhythm still easy time after time. So Cas pressed in, again and again, his cock twitching and pulsing when Dean's lips turned up. His breathy gasps became laughing moans, pleased groans and Dean's body sang with happiness.

In the end, Castiel found himself smiling bashfully as he flopped down next to his tired out lover, watching Dean give a sated full-body stretch and looking entirely like a sun-warmed cat. His hunter had curled into him, practically purring, and the angel knew that heaven really was on earth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A brief thought I had that I had to get down. I love Deans smile, and I know Cas would too.


End file.
